


Sachs and Priestly's Easter and Passover

by RDana



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDana/pseuds/RDana
Summary: Andy decides to make a surprise to Caroline and Cassidy Priestly and... Miranda too.**English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*





	Sachs and Priestly's Easter and Passover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

**Sachs-Priestly's Easter and Passover**

Andrea Sachs and Miranda Priestly have been engaged and living together for three months now. They started to date a bit after New Year and, everyone is happy with that, apart from the crazy paparazzis that spend all their time trying to make their lives miserable.

Caroline and Cassidy are now thirteen years old,and for the first time in their lives they can say happiness is truly in it. Not that they were not happy girls before,but their mother was not, not until Andrea Sachs appeared in their life, as a mere Assistant at Runway.

At the beginning none of them realized how much that shy and unfashionable journalist was going to change their lives .

Miranda was living in a broken house, with a marriage totally ruined by a husband who had more affairs than she ever imagined someone could have. Her first ex-husband, James, the twins father, was remarried and Runway and her job was at risk.

And now, finally,they are doing things in the right way.

“Mom, Andy, where are you both?”

Cassidy and Caroline are excited with the Easter/Passover holiday. They’ve never celebrated Passover at home, mostly because their mother, even being Jewish, did not do anything. With Miranda's career at Runway, celebration for ordinary things were never done and the girls missed it,but they never had the heart to tell their mother.

Miranda appeared near the steps, looking up.

“Bobbseys, please, do not behave like that. I do believe I have young ladies at home.”

“Sorry mom!”, they said in unison

“What's the matter?”

“Where is Andy? She said will be here when we woke up.”

“And she is, she is just outside. She said there’s a surprise for you both waiting in the garden.”

“A surprise?!”

The girls run down the steps, not thinking anymore about their mother's opinion about ladies behavior. Miranda, is trying hard to not laugh at the situation.

**Two days before**

Andy was sitting in the living room, writing an article when Caroline and Cassidy appeared, with smiles that she knows mean ~~s~~ something more than hello.

“What's up girls?”

Caroline approached first, less timidly. Cassidy following her and they both sat near Andy.

"We know you grew up being Catholic.”

“Yes. And you both are Jewish, as is your mother.”

“Hum yes, Andy. But Cass and I, have never done anything special.”

Andrea saved her document and pushed the laptop away from them.

“What do you mean Caro?”

“Mom has never done anything. You know, those normal things kids do at Passover or Easter.”

Andrea was in shock. She knew Miranda was not a person that took these kind of traditions seriously not that she didn’t care, she just did  not believe any of that needed to have such importance. During some of their conversations, Miranda said the twins never went to a synagogue.

**Flashback**

“Why not Miranda. It is important for a children have a faith,whatever it is.”

“And pray tell me Andrea, you were raised as a Catholic. How often do you go to a Church?”

“Miranda that is not the point. I might not go often but I do believe in God.”

“Well, do you see my point? You have done all the things your parents wanted you to do, and at the end you don't even go to Church.”

“But Miranda, do Caroline and Cassidy have a faith? What is James religion?”

“James is not a part of this conversation.”

“Miranda, you do not want me asking the girls do you?”

Miranda look to Andrea with her eyes icy and decided to respond. Maybe like that this foolish talk about religion go to an end.

“James is agnostic.”

“What?!”

“What surprises you Andrea? That I, a Jewish mother, did not go to a synagogue with my girls, or that my ex-husband does not believe in God?”

“It is not that. I mean, how did you two marry with this huge difference?”

“James and I were married at a registry office.”

“Are you saying to me that the “Queen in fashion” didn't have a beautiful wedding dress with a long train?”

“No, I did not indeed.”

**End of flashback**

Caroline and Cassidy were waiting for Andrea's response.

“Girls, what do you both usually do for Easter?”

“Us? Nothing. We have it as a normal day, the same as every day.”

“And Christmas?”

“The only thing is we do have presents.”

“No special dinner?”

“No.”

Before Andrea had a chance of say anything else the front door opened and they listened. The girls ran downstairs. Andrea, now, had a plan in her mind.

**Present moment**

Caroline and Cassidy run from the corridor to the kitchen and from there, to the big garden at the back of the townhouse.

“Andy!”

Andrea smiled to see the twins so excited.

“Hi. Good morning.”

“Mom said you have a surprise for us! What is it?”

“Well, your mother didn't argue about it, and I decided that you needed to do something special for our first Easter together.”

The girls nodded, excited to no end to be able to say anything.

“As you know, today is Easter, and I am doing something for us to pass the occasion. Nothing special, only the same stuff I had at home for lunch.”

“Easter lunch? With us?”

“Yes and Passover dinner too.”

“Wow, two different meals?”

“Yes. I've done some research and I am doing traditional Passover meal for dinner, since your mom and you girls are Jewish.”

The girls almost knocked Andrea with their hug. Miranda, standing at the kitchen door, could not hear what was said but she could see her daughters reaction. Andrea Sachs definitely brought something to their lives that no one else was ever able to, happiness.

“Bobbseys, be careful with Andrea.”

“Yes mom!”

The trio started to walk to the kitchen, where Miranda was already seated. There was a lot of fruit and milk for all of them.

“Mom, Andy is doing a surprise for us.”

“I am aware of that Bobbseys.”

“Did she tell you what?”

“Yes, she has indeed.”

“What do you think about it?”

Miranda can see that Caroline is a bit anxious of her question and Cassidy is scared of her reply.

“I do believe Andrea wants to show to us how she was educated as a Christian and Catholic.”

“Yes. I believe so but, what about the dinner?”

“What about that?”

Andrea smile is huge and Miranda knows the girl hasn’t told her everything.

“Andrea?”

“Hum, let's say to the lunch will be what we had in Cincinnati. For dinner, I have never done this before, but will be a traditional meal for Passover.”

“Passover.”

“And after dinner, the girls will have an Egg hunt to eat some chocolate!”

Miranda was touched by Andrea's plans. No one had ever done something like this for her and her children. Andrea had planned it all, not only for the girls, but for her too. It had been a long time since she had  celebrated Passover, she couldn’t say  when the last time  was. She was still living in London, so, it would have been while she was still in her teens.

“Oh darling, you didn't need to go to all this trouble.”

“Trouble?”

Andrea started to laugh and Miranda raised an eyebrow,she was a bit lost.

“It is not trouble to take care of my family, Miranda. You and the girls are my family and this will be our first Easter and Passover together; the first of many.”

“Yes darling, it will be indeed.”

And like that, Andrea and Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy, started their Easter/Passover holiday, with a breakfast, with French Toast, pancakes and orange juice, promisinga very different and harmonious day.

  
  
  
  


**Ps:** Since I am not aware of what it usually is traditional Easter meal in USA and Passover, I done a internet research. Hope is right and you all have a good time, if you celebrate it, independent of what is your religion.

  
  


Traditional Easter Meal – USA

Baked-Glazed Ham with pineapple, champagne, maple syrup; grilled cheese; potato and sultana salad, brown rice

  
  


Passover Meal – USA

Roasted lamb, matzo balls, spinach potatoes, lettuce, carrots, asparagus

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoy. It is a fic to relax.... and Happy Easter and Passover to all my readers.


End file.
